


Girls' Night Out

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult language and content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 7.  The girls go to a strip club.  A dancer catches Buffy’s eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during season 7. Spike lives with Buffy and the SITs. One thing this season lacked (IMO) is downtime. The characters never seemed to relax and have any fun, so I made up a naughty little outing for some of our heroes.
> 
> * Thanks to Tiana for beta'ing me! You're the best, babe!  
> ** Thanks to Edgehead, Ally, and Nicky for the fabooo banners! 
> 
> Joss and ME own BtVS and the characters, I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, Ally, and Nicky

 

Buffy, Faith, Willow and Anya sat down around the table, hanging their jackets and purses on the backs of their chairs. 

"I can't believe I let you guys drag me here!" Buffy said, shaking her head. "I am so NOT the strip club type." Her eyes involuntarily followed a scantily clad waiter as he passed by. 

The girls had decided Buffy had been too stressed lately and wanted to help her unwind and have a little fun, by force if necessary. Anya and Faith had both mentioned wanting to visit a male strip club called 'Hardbodies', just a few minutes out of town. 

"Geez, B!" Faith said as she checked out some of the cute employees. "Why do you have to be such a tight-ass prude all the time? Can't you give it a rest?" 

Buffy glowered at her. "I am not a tight-ass prude! I just have better things to do with my time than ogling half naked men. Unimportant things like, oh I don't know... saving the world!" 

Anya said, "Buffy, the First is in retreat. You can afford to have a little Buffy time. If you don't unwind you might snap and try to kill all of us. So, stop and smell the very hot men!"

"Come on, Buffy. It'll be fun. I bet at the end of the night, you'll have had a great time." Willow smiled. 

"Why did you want to come here in the first place, Willow? Cause, as you've pointed out, 'Gay now'," Buffy asked curiously. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still can't appreciate a beautiful male body," Willow explained while watching three dancers doing their thing on stage. 

"Speaking of which..." Faith grinned as a waiter approached them. 

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Nick. What can I do for you tonight?" He smiled, flashing a perfect smile at them. 

He was 6'2”, well-built, with chocolate brown eyes and dark-brown wavy hair that curled at the nape of his neck. He wore the same "uniform" as the other waiters, a skin-tight pair of satin pants. In other words, he was a hottie. 

"Hey, cutie." Faith leered. "That's a loaded question if I ever heard one..." 

"Faith!" Buffy reprimanded her harshly, her face reddening. The other Slayer never failed to embarrass or piss her off. "I'm sorry about my... friend," she apologized to Nick. "We'll have four margaritas, please.” 

“If that’s all, I’ll be right back.” The women stared at his ass as he walked away. 

“Yum, yum, get me some!” Faith rubbed her stomach. 

“Will you please try to behave yourself? They’re not pieces of meat, you know,” Buffy said with exasperation. 

“Hey, guys have treated and continue to treat women as sex objects. I’m just... trying to balance it out.” Faith grinned.

* * *

By the third margarita, Buffy was starting to get into the spirit of things. 

She whooped and clapped for the dancers, even going up to the stage and slipping some singles into a g-string or two. A group of rowdy, professional-looking women at the table next to theirs joked and laughed with them. They came here every weekend apparently. 

“I haven’t seen my guy yet,” one of the women said. She looked about 30-years-old, wearing a navy blue business suit and her hair was done up in an elaborate braid. Buffy didn’t catch her name with all the noise in the club, so she dubbed her ‘French Manicure’. The woman’s nails were so perfect, obviously done by a professional. Buffy was slightly jealous. It had been a long time since she had been able to afford any kind of luxury or pampering. 

“Do you date one of the dancers?” Buffy asked loudly. 

“Not yet... but if things work out the way I hope...” F.M. replied, smiling devilishly and nudging Buffy with her elbow. “He just started a few weeks ago. I hope he didn’t quit.” 

Willow tapped on Buffy’s shoulder to get her attention. 

“What is it, Wills?” 

“Bathroom buddies!” Willow exclaimed. “Come on, guys.” 

“Aww man, do we all have to go at the same time? I don’t wanna miss any of the meat,” Faith said bluntly. 

Willow dragged Faith out of the chair, and the four of them made their way to the restroom.

* * *

After using the facilities, primping and gossiping a little about the dancers they’d seen tonight, the four women made their way back to their table. 

There was loud yelling and hooting from the women in the club, a new dancer had just taken the stage. Loud rock music started blaring from the speakers. The audience area was darkened, the only lights in the club were flashing on the stage. 

The foursome moved towards the stage to get a look at the dancer that was causing all this commotion. But there were too many women between them and the front. Buffy jumped up and down, trying to see over the other women’s heads and cursing her 5’2” frame. 

French Manicure was standing next to her. “This is the guy I told you about,” she shouted over the music. “I’m going to slip this to him.” She smiled and showed Buffy a $50 bill and a pink piece of paper with a telephone number on it. “The money should pique his interest enough to give me a call, don’t you think?” She giggled. 

“There’s too many people, how are you going to give it to him? I can’t even see!” Buffy asked, a bit shocked at the woman's brazenness. 

“Follow me,” French Manicure said, taking Buffy’s hand and pulling her behind her. She looked like a mild-mannered woman but became a bitch on wheels in the blink of an eye, shoving and pushing women out of their way. “Move it!” she growled, pressing her way to the lip of the stage. 

Buffy moved to stand slightly behind and to the right of her escort. She got her first look at the dancer that everyone was worked up about. 

_'Hello, Salty Goodness!'_ she thought as her eyes drank in his form. 

He was wearing a Zorro-type black mask that covered half his face and all of his hair. But the rest of his costume was what her attention focused on. He was dressed all in black. A long-sleeved, black satin shirt, and skin-tight, black satin pants. Very drool-worthy. 

He was shorter in stature and not as broad as some of the other dancers but there was something about him... He hadn't even taken his clothes off yet, and most of his face was hidden by the mask, but it felt like the temperature went up about 20 degrees. The air in the room crackled with the performer's sexual energy. The audience's combined horniness was a tangible thing. 

_'Too bad we can't harness this as an alternative energy source...'_ Buffy mused, her skin tingling, then quickly put all her attention back on the man. He walked/danced around the stage, shooting sexy grins at the women. 

Buffy recognized the song as soon as the singer's voice began. It was 'Rebel Yell' by Billy Idol. 

 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Rebel Yell - Billy Idol ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdphvuyaV_I)

}} 

 

_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door_  
Last night a little angel came pumpin’ cross my floor  
She said "Come on baby I got a license for love  
And if it expires pray help from above“ 

He put his arms out from his sides, tilting his head back. His hands flew to the middle of his shirt and ripped it open as the tempo of the music got harder. He removed the shirt -- to the screams of the women -- and tossed it into the sea of bodies with a wide, flirtatious smile. Some of the women fought over it like a pack of hyenas on a wildebeest. 

_In the midnight hour she cried -- "More, more, more!"_  
With a rebel yell she cried -- "More, more, more!"  
In the midnight hour babe -- "More, more, more!"  
With a rebel yell -- "More, more, more!"  
More, more, more! 

 

His oiled-up torso glistened and gleamed under the multi-colored lights of the stage. Strong, but not overly muscled arms, lickable pecs, a stunning set of 6-pack abs, a slim waist... He was most definitely a '10'. 

Buffy was having trouble forming thoughts as she watched him. She felt her body temperature going up, her heart started racing, a delicious tingling sensation raced along her nerve endings and went straight to her pussy. 

The energy of the crowd started to infect her -- the mob mentality overtaking her. She was getting swept up in the atmosphere. The fine specimen of manhood stripping, the lights, the dry-ice mist curling around his feet, the pulsing music, the loud and lusty women clamoring for more flesh. She began whistling and cat-calling along with the others. 

The dancer moved his long-fingered hands down his chiseled torso down to his groin, framing his crotch with his hands, rolling his hips languidly to the pulsing beat of the song. The audience cheered and screamed. He flashed them a seductive smile. 

_'Such a nice smile...'_ Buffy thought. 

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg_  
But when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed  
What set you free and brought you to me, babe  
What set you free I need you here by me  
Because 

He went to center stage and turned his back on the crowd, bouncing on the balls of his feet to the beat. Then he bent down and suddenly tore his tight pants away, throwing them to the back of the stage. The women screamed even louder as he whipped them into a frenzy. He turned to face them, wearing a black g-string that left nothing to the imagination, rotating his hips in a full circle. 

Buffy's mouth watered. _'I think some people call those "banana warmers"...very apt description...'_ her foggy brain supplied. 

He slid his hands down over the muscles of his chest, tilting his head back slowly, then slid his hands back up, inter-locking his fingers behind his head, licking his lips as he rocked his hips. He rotated his hips clockwise then counter-clockwise, moving them fluidly. His body was literally a well-oiled machine. 

The stripper turned his back to them again, presenting them with a view of his delectable, strong back and perfect, oh-so-firm ass. 

Buffy imagined herself scratching her nails down that back and grabbing two handfuls of that ass... _'The kind of ass you could eat through a park bench... Where the hell did that phrase come from anyway?'_ she thought disjointedly. 

He spun back around and shook his body starting from his feet and moving all the way up, until his whole body was vibrating. He started undulating his body like a snake. Buffy was mesmerized at the way his rippling muscles played under his glistening skin. She inhaled sharply when he pumped his arms and thrust his pelvis forcefully at them, three times in quick succession when the chorus started again. 

_In the midnight hour she cried -- "More, more, more!"_  
With a rebel yell she cried -- "More, more, more!"  
In the midnight hour babe -- "More, more, more!"  
With a rebel yell -- "More, more, more!" 

He dropped to the floor on his stomach and palms of his hands, moving his body in a wave motion. His body ebbed and flowed like the tide. Buffy thought she’d heard somewhere that that particular move was called ‘The Worm’. 

Women waved money at him to get his attention. With a sexy grin, he got to his knees and crawled to the front of the stage, Buffy craned her neck to see him. The women shrieked as he slid his hands down his slick chest, moving them down between his legs, thrusting his pelvis gently. Paper money of different denominations were stuffed zealously into his g-string, women's hands reached out to touch every part of him they could, groping and stroking his oiled up body. Even a few hotel room keys were thrown to land around him. 

French Manicure was able to catch his eye. He grinned, getting to his feet again and made his way over to her. Buffy's heart skipped a beat as he came closer. A sudden attack of shyness gripped her, she hid partially behind F.M., peeking around her at the scrumptious dancer. 

_He lives in his own heaven_  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
Well he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair 

He danced and undulated right in front of them, doing that drool inspiring snakey thing with his body again. The thin g-string molded itself to his impressive cock, outlining his thickness perfectly. At close inspection, you could make out every nook and cranny. 

FM reached up and slid the money (and her number) into his g-string nice and slow, making sure to put it in so that it nudged his sac. He reached a hand out to her, she took it quickly and he pulled her up to the stage. One of his strong hands went to her lower back, drawing her tightly against him as he rocked his pelvis. 

Buffy moved to stand up against the front of the stage, watching the action and wishing she had had the nerve to be the one up there dancing with him. 

_I walked the ward with you, babe_  
A thousand miles with you  
I dried your tears of pain, babe  
A million times for you 

F.M. was smiling her ass off while she ran her hands up and down his chest and arms, moving her body against his. He lifted one of her legs, bending it at the knee, and brought it up alongside his hip, gyrating against her. The women went wild, hooting and hollering. Faith, Anya and Willow appeared next to Buffy, having finally pushed their way to the front. 

"Whoa!" Faith shouted with a giant smile on her face. "Very fucking hot!" 

Anya stared at the dancer, smiling dumbly and nodding. 

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. The hot dancer and his partner were practically having sex on the stage, if it weren't for the layer of clothes between them, he would be inside of her. 

_I'd sell my soul for you, babe_  
For money to burn with you  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me  
Because 

He danced F.M. back to the front of the stage and lowered her back down to the floor. He danced over to another area of the stage where women were waving money. F.M. was a bit dazed but excited and flustered. Some of the other women patted F.M on the back, congratulating her. 

"Oh my God! Did you see us?! Did you see?!" she yelled to Buffy, clutching at her arm. 

_In the midnight hour she cried -- "More, more, more!"_  
With a rebel yell she cried -- "More, more, more!"  
In the midniight hour babe -- "More, more, more!"  
With a rebel yell she cried -- "More, more, more!"  
More, more, more! 

"Woooo! Yeah, baby!" Faith shouted, then climbed onto the stage before the others could stop her. 

She quickly moved to him, spinning him around to face her then put her arms around his waist and grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him flush against her body. 

"Hey, gorgeous, wanna dance with me?" she asked as she ground their pelvises together. 

"Faith!" Buffy yelled. "Get back down here! You're going to get us thrown out!" She couldn't believe Faith would... Who the hell was she kidding? Yes, this is exactly the kind of thing she'd expect Faith to do. 

Faith ignored her. The stripper seemed taken aback, he wasn't dancing so much as standing there with his mouth hanging open. Faith just had to see what he looked like under the mask, she mused that the g-string would be coming off... later. Preferably in a more private setting, a hotel room would be nice. 

_Oh yeah little baby_  
she want more  
More, more, more, more, more! 

"Unmask!" Faith cried as she moved one hand off his ass and reached up to push his mask up and over his head. 

Faith looked at Spike in shock for a moment before a wicked smile spread over her face. 

"Well! All right! Didn't know you had such good moves, Blondie." Her eyes roamed up and down his body, she leered and licked her lips as she gave his ass a healthy squeeze. 

Spike was simply stunned. He never expected anyone he knew to show up here, the girls he knew weren't the type. He jerked his head over to Buffy, her mouth was agape in shock, her huge eyes moved up and down his body. 

_'Bugger,'_ he thought. 

Wide, clear blue eyes locked with dark-green for a brief moment. 

_Oh yeah little baby_  
she want more  
More, more, more, more. 

Thankfully, the song ended right then. 

The audience roared its approval, demanding more. Spike forced Faith's hands off of him and shot a fake, but nevertheless, knee-weakening smile at the audience, before jogging back stage in a hurry. 

Faith jumped back down to where her friends stood with expressions of disbelief before a bouncer could remove her. 

"Damn! I knew he was hot, but... Goddamn!" Faith said with appreciation. 

The emcee came out on stage. "Wasn't he great, ladies?" The audience screamed and shouted in the affirmative. "Let's hear it again for 'William the Conqueror'!" 

The women stomped and clapped thunderously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead, Ally, and Nicky

 

The club had cleared out for the most part, there were still forty or so women milling around, hoping to meet some of the dancers. 

Buffy, Faith, Willow and Anya made their way to the exit. Buffy was highly upset. She tried getting backstage to talk to Spike but was thwarted by the security staff. 

_‘So that’s why he’s been working out every time I've seen him lately...’_ Buffy thought, gritting her teeth. She was steamed. 

"I can't believe Spike's a stripper," Willow said, they were all having a hard time absorbing the information. 

"He certainly has the body for it. I mean... Wow!" Anya's eyes widened. "He looks even better than he did when... Did you see the way he moved?" 

"I have eyes, don't I!?" Buffy snapped angrily. Anya flinched away from her. "How long has he been doing this anyway?! Flaunting himself in front of all those women!" 

"Eeeeeasy there, B," Faith said. "It's his business, right? What do you care anyway?" she asked with a sly smile. 

"I don't! I don't care," Buffy said heatedly, but unconvincingly. "He could... strut around Sunnydale nude for all I care." 

"Hmm, now _that's_ a pretty picture." Faith laughed. "Can't wait to hit that!" She clapped her hands and rubbed them together. 

Buffy looked at her sharply. "What do you mean by that?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"I mean, I'm so gonna fuck his brains out later," Faith stated. 

"He's very good," Anya whispered to Faith. "I only had a very brief time with him, but..." she trailed off when she saw the way Buffy was looking at her. 

Buffy was grinding her teeth, her nostrils flared. "Stay away from him," Buffy said dangerously, her eyes flinty. 

"Thought you weren't interested anymore, B? What's the story? You can't have it both ways, you know. Either he's your man or he's up for grabs. You want him or not?" 

The three women looked at Buffy, waiting for her answer. 

Buffy blurted out, "Oh, like you'd really back off if I told you I wanted him! Just like you did with the other men I've dated? I'm telling you right now, and I'll say it slowly so that you understand, STAY -- AWAY -- FROM -- SPIKE!" she fumed. 

"You didn't answer the question," Faith challenged her. 

Buffy looked into each of their faces. Anya looked nervous. Faith was pissed. Willow only smiled and nodded encouragingly, she knew that Buffy was going to come clean, finally. 

"I love him," Buffy said, tears welled up in her eyes. "I love him," she repeated it, liking the way the words sounded coming out of her mouth and the way her heart leapt at the admission. She finally admitted it to herself and others, it was liberating. "So... you'll back off like you said you would?" she asked Faith doubtfully. 

Faith sighed. "Yeah, B. I'll back off. I promise. But if you start back-pedaling, I'm all over it. Man! I gotta get laid!" Faith walked out of the club. 

"I hear ya," Anya mumbled and followed her out.

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch in her living room, twisting the end of a throw pillow nervously. 

She decided to tell Spike how she felt tonight. She managed to get everyone to agree to spending the night at Xander's place so that they could be alone, she didn't want an audience when she admitted her feelings to him. And she hoped that after they talked that they could make love, she missed his touch so badly. 

She shook her head when she remembered all the times when all he wanted to do was to hold her, to give her tenderness. She had rejected any intimacy or affection, violently. She had hurt him physically and emotionally. She was so messed up last year that she wouldn't allow herself to be happy with him. But she was ready to love him now, she only hoped that he still felt the same way about her. 

"Where is he?" Buffy said in frustration. "It's been three hours!" 

She was beginning to think that he decided not to come home at all. Her heart clenched when she heard his heavy boots on the front porch. She sat stock-still as she listened to him enter the house. He walked quickly past the living room on his way to the basement. 

"Spike!" she called out before he could make his escape. 

He shut his eyes tightly. _'Oh, balls. Here it comes...'_ Spike thought, he turned towards her. 

"What?" he asked casually. 

"Could... Could you come in here for a minute? I need to talk to you." 

He reluctantly went into the living room, dragging his feet. "Where is everyone?" He frowned, noticing that the house was eerily quiet. 

"I asked everyone to bunk at Xander's tonight... so that we could talk." She bit her lip nervously. 

"Look, let's just get this over with, shall we? Say what you want to say, I'm tired and want to get some rest," he said wearily, running a hand through his hair. 

"Why..." she began. "Why were you... doing that? 'Working' in that place?" 

"Why do you think I'm working there? For money. You may have noticed the major infestation of teen-aged girls that descended on your home. The food bill alone would give Donald bloody Trump a heart attack. Someone has to bring home the bacon around here." 

"You're stripping to support all of us?" She was shocked, she had left the finances to the others because there was already too much on her plate to deal with that too. 

"Well, yeah. Xander has a bit of cash but he's goin' broke feeding and clothing everyone. Then there's the utilities bill, a fucking nightmare... and the mortgage... I'm just trying to do my part." 

"Who asked you to become a stripper?!" Her temper started to rise. "Did anyone else know about this?" 

"No. I kept it to myself. I suppose all that's changed now, though. They're probably all over at Harris' place laughin' at me..." He put his face in his hands. 

"I swore the others to secrecy. They won't tell." 

"Yeah, right. Anya is _real_ tight-lipped." He sighed. "Oh well... It was bound to come out eventually. Just hoped it would be later rather than sooner." 

"I don't want you stripping anymore," she stated flatly. "If you're doing it to support me, then I should get a say." 

"Buffy..." He started pacing nervously. "What do you suggest I do instead? Take up a paper route? Or maybe get a job at the grocery store as a bag boy? We need the money, and a lot of it, Buffy!" 

"There has to be another way!" she said, getting more upset. 

"Well, there isn't! There's no other bloody way -- short of something illegal -- of getting that kind of money that fast. I've made $200-$300 a night working there. Now, you tell me, where else could I make that much?" he said in exasperation. 

"I don't know! But I don't want you to do it anymore!" Buffy yelled. 

"I'll do what I have to do, Buffy. It's an honest night's work and it's good money and I'm not stopping." 

"You call that 'an honest night's work'? Stripping naked in front of a bunch of hormonally charged women in that horrible place?" She was getting increasingly more pissed off. 

"It was a good enough place for you to go there, wasn't it? And what I choose to do with _my_ body is _my_ bloody business. Not yours!" he bellowed. 

"Don't yell at me!" she choked out, her voice wavering. 

"You started yelling first," he said more calmly, looking down at his shoes. His hands dug into his pockets. "I'm sorry, okay? Didn't mean to yell... I need a smoke." 

He turned to go out on the porch, a piece of paper came out of his pocket and fluttered to the ground. Buffy recognized it as the one French Manicure had written her phone number on. 

"What's that?" she asked picking it up off the floor, even though she knew perfectly well what it was. 

"Huh?" Spike turned back to her, his eyes widened slightly when he saw what she was holding. "Oh, that. It's just... one of the ladies gave it to me." He tried taking it from her but she held it behind her back. 

"Are you going to call her?" He looked down again, guilt written on his face. "I talked to the woman who gave you this, the same woman you were humping on stage." His head shot up. "She told me she was going to get you into bed... Did she?" Buffy held her breath. 

"She... was waiting for me outside after the club closed. We just talked," he said quietly. 

"About what, pray tell?" She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look that was half challenging, half hurt. 

"About... About something that's not any of your business. I'm done having this conversation." He turned again. 

She grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

"Did you have sex with her?!" she asked accusingly. 

"No! I didn't! All right? But even if I do... She offered me a lot of money if I'd..." He was flustered. 

"She offered to pay you!? You're a whore now, too?" She was on the verge of tears. The thought of Spike lowering himself like that, and for her and the household's benefit, made her want to weep. 

"Leave it, Buffy. I've done a lot worse in my life than sleep with someone for money, you know that. At least it's something for something. She offered me $1,000 to meet her later... I think... I'm going to do it. We need the money," he said softly. 

Spike was embarrassed and angry that Buffy had found out about the dancing and the fact that he was about to become a prostitute. He had hoped she'd never find out. 

"Don't." A tear spilled down her cheek. "Please don't. The thought of that woman touching you... I can't stand it." 

He looked at her sadly. "Why do you even care, Buffy? It's not like..." He sighed. "I don't want any of you to have to go out looking for a way to make ends meet. It's better that it's me. It doesn't matter if I have to... debase myself. I don't matter --" 

"Don't say that! You matter! You matter to me!" More tears leaked from her eyes. "Please, Spike. Just listen to me for a minute." 

"You're not going to change my mind, Buffy." He tried to be strong and not give into her like he had always done in the past. This was too important, someone had to pay the bills. 

"I love you. And I don't want anyone else touching you or kissing you or doing anything else to you." 

He tilted his head to the left. "What did you say?" he asked slowly. 

"I said that I love you." She waited for his reaction nervously. 

"Don't," he said shaking his head and turning away with a pained expression. "Just... don't." 

"What are you talking about? I just told you I loved you and your reaction is 'Don't'?" It felt like the atmosphere of the room was crushing in on her, it was a struggle to take a breath, her heart ached painfully. 

_'Oh God, no! I waited too long! He doesn't feel the same way about me anymore…'_

"I can't go through this again, Buffy! I can't take it!" his voice cracked. "You don't want me, but you don't like seeing me with anyone else. You don't want me doing what I'm doing so you pull out the big guns to make me come crawling back onto your lap and obey like a good doggie. I-I can't... please don't tell me you love me." 

"Look at me, you jerk!" She grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look her in the eye. His eyes had turned powder blue from the unshed tears that welled up in them. "I -- Love -- You." She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to convey the truth to him. "What can I do to prove it to you?" 

"You... really mean it? It's not..." 

"I mean it. I love you, Spike." She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Please believe me. I don't want the man I love out there doing things that are beneath him to pay my stupid bills. Just thinking about it tears my heart out." 

"You won't change your mind?" 

He looked so frightened and unsure, she mentally kicked herself again for making him untrusting of her and her feelings for him. 

"I won't change my mind." She smiled at him. "I already told Faith, Willow and Anya. Had to threaten Faith a little to get her to stay away from you... She has a nasty habit of trying to steal my boyfriends." 

"Is that what I am?" he asked with wonder, a tentative smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Your boyfriend?" 

She put her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head with her fingers. "The position is wide open, the job is yours if you want it." She kissed him slowly and deeply. 

He pulled back after a few moments, smiling happily, his eyes wide and luminous. "Yeah. I think I'd like to apply for that job." 

"I'm going to rip that woman's number to shreds and flush the shreds down the toilet. Nobody touches my man but me. Got it?" 

"But, Buffy, what about the money, luv? I -- " 

She put a finger against his lips, hushing him. "We'll think of something. Just promise me you won't sleep with anyone else, for any reason." 

He slowly nodded his head. "Okay. I promise. If that's what you want." 

She nodded then smiled impishly. "You know what else I want?" He shook his head 'no'. "I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me. I want that more than anything... Is that what you want?" 

"A-are you sure?" he stuttered anxiously. 

She smiled and nodded. He smiled brightly and swept her off her feet and into his strong arms. Buffy laughed in delight and kissed him passionately. 

Spike started carefully up the stairs as they kissed, not wanting to take his lips from hers for a moment. His feet found their way to her room by memory, he pushed open the door with his elbow and carried her over to the bed, gently depositing her on top of the comforter. She got up on her knees and kissed him again as he stood by the bed, running her hands over his shoulders. 

Buffy started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, then pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms to the floor. She ran her hands over his bare chest, inhaling his clean scent. He smelled of soap and tobacco smoke, a smell she wouldn’t call sexy on anyone else, but on him it was intoxicating. There was that extra, indefinable smell, that when combined with the others, was 'Pure Spike'. 

“Mmm, you smell so good.” She closed her eyes as her happy hands traveled over his torso. 

He stood back and removed his boots and socks, hopping from one foot to the other. Buffy smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and took off her bra. 

She giggled. "You look funny hopping around like that," she teased. 

"Is that so?" he asked gazing at her unbound breasts longingly. He crawled back onto the bed with her, they kneeled and stroked each other's flesh, wearing only their pants. "Bet I can wipe that smile off your face..." He brushed his lips across her cheek and over her lips. 

"Hmmm... I don't know... I think I'm going to be 'Smiley Buffy' for awhile." She closed her eyes as he dragged his mouth down her neck to her chest, licking at an erect nipple. 

"Smiley Buffy, now there's a girl I haven't seen for quite some time," Spike murmured, his voice low and sexy with a hint of humor. 

The timbre of his voice when he talked like that always did such pleasant things to her insides. Little tingles went up and down her spine. 

"Spike?" she breathed. 

"Hmmm?" he whispered as his tongue circled her areola. 

"Could you.... No, never mind," she said quickly. 

He pulled away slightly to look at her, his eyes searched her face. "What is it, luv?" He was afraid that she was having second thoughts. 

She looked at him bashfully. "Um, do you think you could.... finish taking off your clothes -- like you did on stage?" 

Spike smiled, relieved and a little surprised by her request. He loved everything about her: her strengths, her flaws, her beauty. The way she could be a strong, independent woman and a vulnerable girl at the same time. She was an enigma, his Slayer. 

"You want me to dance for you, pet?" he asked silkily, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. 

She nodded, color rising in her cheeks. 

He backed off the bed, moving a few feet away. Spike started moving his hips in a slow circle, running his splayed hands down his chest. 

Buffy watched with rapt attention, getting more turned on by the second. He really could move his body in the most delicious ways. She was angry at herself for never finding out about this hidden talent of his before. 

He slid his hands down to his waist and undid his belt, slowly, deliberately. He pulled it through the loops and took the ends of the belt in each hand, snapping it, then tossed it aside. Spike closed his eyes, rolling his head around in circles as he rotated his hips and dragged his hands back down his body to the zipper of his jeans. He lowered the zipper little by little. 

Buffy's eyes were riveted to his hands -- those strong yet delicate hands. She had spent so many nights remembering how it felt when he touched her with those hands. 

He turned to the side, lowering his jeans over his ass and down his thighs. His hard-on burst free of his pants, bouncing in the air in front of him. A strange image of trying to lead a donkey by tempting it with a carrot popped into Buffy's mind. She shook away the strange image and concentrated on the incredibly sexy, increasingly naked vampire in front of her. 

Spike pushed the jeans all the way down his legs and stepped out of them, kicking them to her. She giggled and caught them in the air. He flashed her a smile then ran his hands up and down, from collarbones to groin, doing the snakey thing again with his whole body, the thing that really got her motor running. His body waved at her. Spike undulated slowly, moving his hands back up his body and lacing his fingers in his hair. He rotated his hips in a smooth motion. 

Buffy felt like she was about to combust! Even though he'd just began to dance for her, she couldn't take anymore. She felt lightheaded with lust. She took a trembling breath, trying to control herself, fighting the impulse to throw him down and ravage him. She wouldn't let it be like that, not this time. 

This time was about loving each other, not just animal passion and lust. 

"Spike..." she said shakily. 

He opened his eyes and smirked at her, he could hear the overwhelming desire in her voice. 

"Come here." 

He obeyed, climbing back on the bed with her, his hands undoing the fastenings on her pants. Buffy ran her hands up and down his biceps, trembling with want. Spike gently pushed at her, laying her down on her back, then pulled her pants and underwear off her legs slowly. 

He ran his hands along her tanned legs, looking at her body reverently. He never dreamed he would ever be allowed to touch her like this again. 

"Make love to me, Spike," she whispered, putting one of her hands over his. 

They looked into each other's eyes, seeing their own feelings mirrored in the other's -- the craving for one another, the lust and the love. 

Spike moved over her, holding himself up with his arms, her legs came up to wrap around his waist. He put his mouth on hers, kissing her languidly and thoroughly, letting her know how much he still loved and cherished her. They each made an effort to go slowly even though they felt desperate to reconnect and establish a new beginning for them. 

His cock rubbed at her pussy, pushing between the lips gradually. They groaned as he slowly sunk inside her fiery depths. They'd had plenty of sex but this was their first time making love, and he intended to worship her body like he'd always wanted to. 

When Spike was fully inside, he took a shuddering breath to get control over himself and gently rocked his hips, savoring the feeling of being back inside of her. 

Buffy caressed the back of his neck, stroking the fine hairs there with her fingertips, relishing how good it felt to have him on top of her -- inside her -- all around her once more. She vowed that she'd never be without him again. 

"Ohhh, Spike! Mmmm -- More! Yes!" 

He started heavily thrusting into her more deeply and quickly, kissing and sucking at her mouth and neck. He thought he would die (again) from the intense pleasure he was experiencing.

They continued at this pace for a long time, their hands constantly roaming over the other's body, mouths and tongues sucking at and playing against each other. They moaned and moved against the other with increasing fervor. 

"Buffy! Ahhh--God--I love you! Always love you!" he panted, thrusting his cock into her harder and more urgently. 

Buffy suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top. She dipped down and kissed him hungrily, their tongues tangled together as she started moving up and down on his throbbing cock. She sat back up arching her back, the ends of her long blonde hair hanging down to tickle his thighs, riding him at a harder clip. His hands went to her perky breasts, squeezing the perfect mounds, rubbing and pinching her nipples. 

"Spike! Uhhh! Oh God! Ohhh!" She bounced up and down harder, her open mouth formed a perfect oval. 

He moved his hands back down to her hips and started thrusting up into her hard and fast. In one swift motion he flipped them over again. He put his arms under her legs and raised them over his shoulders and pounded into her vigorously. 

She felt him tensing up, getting ready to cum, as she felt her own orgasm start racing through her. 

"Spike! UHH! YES! Cum inside me! Please! Ohhh! YES! I LOVE YOU!" She squealed and writhed underneath him as she came harder than she ever had before. She clutched at his arms (using the few brain cells that were not currently devoted to pleasure, to be careful not to claw him like she'd done in the past) as the spasms shook her body. 

At the words 'I love you' Spike thrust powerfully into her quivering snatch, burying his thick cock deeply inside her. He tilted his head back and roared as he shot jet after jet into her, filling her up with his seed. He groaned and panted as he continued pumping his pulsing cock into her. His climax went on and on, it felt like he'd never stop cumming. 

Buffy screeched and yipped like a wild animal as another, even more intense, orgasm overlapped her first, it almost felt like an out-of-body experience -- except that she could feel every glorious moment of it. Her legs moved back down alongside his hips, she moved her hands over his face, stroking him lovingly, still moaning and sighing from the powerful orgasm she just had. 

He moved to roll off of her, but she pulled him back to lay fully on top of her. 

"Stay here, okay? I want to feel you." She gazed up at him. 

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Don't want to crush you, is all, luv," he said in a low, throaty voice, rubbing his cheek lightly against hers. 

"Mmm, I'm the Slayer, remember? I'm made of tough stuff. Crush away." She hugged him tighter to her. "That was my first multiple orgasm, by the way, just for your information." She smiled and bit lightly at his neck. 

Spike looked down at her. "You didn't have one with me before?" He frowned. 

"Not of the multiple variety, no." She petted his furrowed brow. "Aww, c'mon, don't feel bad," Buffy soothed. "I think I had it because I... finally opened myself up to you, completely." Then she turned her head away guiltily. "Before... there was always a part of me I wouldn't let you touch... I'm so sorry for the way I treated --" 

"Buffy," Spike interrupted her. "Look at me, pet." She turned her head back to him. He stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "What's in the past is done, it's over. We both did things... that we're sorry for. Let's start over, yeah? Start with a clean slate." 

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, her lower lip trembling slightly. 

"Of course I do. I love you. After what I've done... I don't know how you can even --" His eyes became shiny with tears, he couldn't bear to think of what he'd done to her before he went to get his soul back. 

"Shhh..." It was her turn to soothe him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I forgive you, too. Like you said, we both did things we wish we could take back. So everything that happened before? It's done, in the past. Starting with a clean slate sounds like a pretty good idea... well, everything before tonight anyway." She grinned goofily. "I don't want to forget one second of tonight." 

He nuzzled against her, feeling his cock stirring back to life inside her. "Mmmm," he agreed. 

She wanted to talk about one more thing before they got back to the incredible sex, she knew she'd forget what she wanted to say if she didn't say it now. 

"Spike... are you going to stop dancing at that club?" Buffy asked carefully. 

He paused. "If that's what you need me to do... then, yeah, I will," he said reluctantly. "I'd do anything for you, you know that." 

"If you feel like... you have to... for the money..." she said haltingly. "Then... I won't give you a hard time about it. BUT, and this is a very _big_ but, they are NOT allowed to grope you or proposition you. If I have to, I will stand by the stage and act as your personal security guard. I‘ll kick some ass if they try to touch my man." She was only half-kidding. 

He laughed. "I'll see what I can do, luv. It is really good money." He kissed her. "Hey! I've got a great idea!" he said excitedly, his eyes wide. "Why don't I get Xander and Rupert jobs there too? We'd bring home a lot of cash," Spike joked. 

"Ewww!" she laughed, screwing her face up. "I do NOT need to picture you three doing the Full Monty! Just you. I like picturing you." 

They giggled as they kissed, both giddy from what they'd shared so far tonight. 

"You like my hot, tight, little bod, do you?" He smirked. 

"Mmmhmmm!" Buffy ran her hands over his muscular chest. "But it's for me, and me alone. Got it, buster?" 

"Got it." He claimed her lips with his, kissing her adoringly. "It's all for you," he purred against her lips. 

She smiled then looked over at her clock. 

"I figure we have about 5-6 hours before the horde comes back in the morning." Buffy wriggled her hips enticingly, he groaned as his cock got harder. "What do you say, we make the most of our time alone?" An impish smile played on her lips. 

"Great minds think alike." He grinned, diving back down to her. 

"Spike?" she moaned as he nibbled her neck. 

"Hmm?" He continued trailing kisses down her throat, his tongue darting out to taste her tender flesh. 

"You'll do your sexy dance for me again sometime, won't you?" she asked dreamily. 

"Any time you want, pet. I have a few moves I haven‘t shown you yet..." Spike never would have imagined in his wildest dreams that him working at a strip club would be the thing that brought them together. 

“Oooh, I can’t wait for you to show me!” Buffy said throatily as he began moving inside her again. “Ohhh, Spike!” she cried out and gasped. 

 

They made love until the sun came up. Not all of it was sweet and gentle, they both enjoyed a little roughness too. The difference from all the other times last year that they had sex were the gentle caresses and words of love whispered during and afterwards. 

They fell into a peaceful slumber, wrapped in each other's arms, ready to face whatever The First or any other baddie decided to throw at them. Together they would be unconquerable. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 'Rebel Yell' lyrics by Stevens, Steve/Idol, Billy


End file.
